


Hunted

by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)



Series: 2020 Charity Fundraiser One-Shots for RAINN [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Angst, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold
Summary: Katla Hawke is suspicious of how good Varric is at covering up a secret relationship, but she'll worry about that after she finally gets her hands on Ser Thrask one more time.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Ser Thrask (Dragon Age), Katla Hawke/Ser Thrask
Series: 2020 Charity Fundraiser One-Shots for RAINN [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [numphet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/numphet/gifts).



> This is part of my Charity Fundraiser! All of the proceeds go to RAINN.org to help survivors of sexual violence. Thank you!

It was damn interesting how good Varric was at conducting a hidden affair. The dwarf barely even blinked when his best friend showed up, desperate, clambering for a safe house in which to meet her wildly inappropriate choice of lover. 

In fact, Varric arranged everything with almost _professional_ precision. Questions would be asked. 

Later. _Much_ later, if Katla Hawke had anything to say about it. 

For the moment, she was holed up in a ramshackle inn just off the docks. One she’d never look twice at. One, hopefully, nobody else would look at either. Just for one night. One _fucking_ night. 

She earned it. _They_ had earned it just by staying sane in this shithole. 

The cracked mirror hanging in the corner, just below the spiderwebs, showed a woman that looked hunted beneath her scars and freckles. Hounded. _Haunted_. 

The doorknob rattled. Katla’s heart spiked. She reached for her staff on instinct, always ready to fight the next battle. Desperate mages. Demons. Qunari. Templars. 

It didn’t matter. She’d take them all if she needed to. Anything to protect her friends.

But when the door opened, it wasn’t an enemy. 

“Thrask.” She dropped the staff, but she didn’t hear it hit the floor. 

All she heard was his response, equally desperate. “Katla.” 

Nobody else called her that. Not since mother. She was always Hawke or Champion or my lady, but to Thrask, she was _Katla_.

With Thrask, she was _herself_. 

He wasn’t wearing his templar armor, but he carried his sword. His fingers dropped to the weapon, loosening the scabbard around his waist. Katla was too impatient to wait for him to disarm. She flew from the bed, wrapping her scarred fingers in doublet and yanking him up to her mouth. 

The sword fell to the ground at the same moment his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her bruisingly close. Hunger and desire both roared to life within her body, the inferno in her blood _desperate_ to consume him. 

“Bed.” He muttered, breaking their kiss just long enough to gasp for air. “ _Now_.” 

She wasn’t sure she could wait that long. Her shaking fingers dropped to the buttons on his shirt. She heard one of them pop free in her haste, clattering to the rotted floorboards. It sounded louder than it should have above their panting breaths and crazed heartbeat. 

“Missed you.” She whispered just before she slanted her lips over his again. 

His only reply was a broken groan. Battle rough hands pulled her blouse from her breeches and found skin desperate for his touch. His fingers swept over her spine and she arched into his touch. 

Impatient, she tugged his shirt over his head. He released her just long enough to free himself of the sleeves before he was returning the favor. Shirt tossed over her shoulder, bodice discarded on the floor. His beard was soft on her skin, teasing her as he pressed greedy kisses down her shoulder, over her collarbones. She gasped when he nipped at her sensitive skin and tightened her fists in his hair. 

“Bed.” She repeated. “ _Now_.” 

Katla tugged him to the bed, but he forced her down onto it in between frenzied kisses. The touch of his calloused thumbs on her pebbled nipples made her cry out her approval to the sagging ceiling. Her hips rolled against his, the hardness of his length dragging against her clothed thigh. 

“I need you.” 

“I’m yours, Katla.” 

“Then fucking _take_ me.” 

She punctuated her statement by wrapping her legs around his hips and using her strength to flip them both over on the musty mattress. Thrask sprawled beneath her, an indulgent smile on his lips. 

Katla paused for just a moment, pressing her palm to his jaw, tracing the line of his cheekbones and the soft red hair on his face. “What would I do without you?” 

He smoothed his hands down her thighs, eyes burning with intensity. “You’ll never find out.” 

He turned and pressed a secret kiss into her palm. Another glowing, brilliant reminder of the one thing the Chantry, the Templars, the Mages _couldn’t_ take from her. 

Shaking fingers ripped her pants off, but she didn’t bother with doing more than unlacing his. There’d be time for that later, they had all evening. Her fingers wrapped around his length and he hissed, bucking into her hands. 

He slid into her with ease because she was desperate, weak for his touch, for his eyes warm on hers, for his voice growling her name as he thrust into her rolling hips. They set a frantic pace, one guaranteed to bruise and leave marks. She should be worried. They’d know she had a lover. They’d hunt them _both._

But she could think of nothing but his hardness inside her, angled just right to bring her spiraling closer and closer to her first orgasm of the night. His fingertips dug into her thighs and his movements grew unsteady. 

Everything stopped. Then exploded. Katla screamed her pleasure to the rafters and Thrask thrust into her one final time before losing himself to the wave drowning her. 

Katla collapsed beside him, reaching for his body at the same time he reached for hers, their fingers intertwining. 

She closed her eyes and shivered against the sudden chill that rushed through the room, one she chalked up only to the cool night wind. 

One that had nothing to do with being hunted at all. 


End file.
